stella_uk_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Simpson
Daddy Huw Simpson, was the father of Paula Kosh and husband of the deceased Mammy Simpson. Daddy was known throughout Pontyberry as 'Daddy' because he was like a father to everyone. Biography Early life Almost nothing is known of Daddy Simpson's early life except he married his wife Mammy Simpson who died previous to when 'Stella' started. It is known he had one daughter Paula Kosh. It is unknown when Daddy Simpson started his own Undertakers. It is unknown why Daddy is unable to speak properly towards the audience but the people of Pontyberry can understand him, this is a running gag throughout the show. Series One Daddy Simpson is first introduced as the owner of Simpsons Undertakers and a friend to Bobby and Paula Kosh, he is first seen mumbling his words but the people of Pontyberry can understand him. He is next seen planning and attending Welsh legend Kick the Dick's funeral as a mute and coffin follower. He is also seen planning with Bobby to pretend to be in a wheelchair so he can meet the celebrities at the celebrity fun day first, it is joked during a fight between Sean Mcgaskil and Luke Morgan/Morris Daddy runs trying to protect himself. Daddy attended Luke Morgan/Morris's birthday party with Bobby and with Bobby danced at Luke's leaving due later in the series. His is shown to be good friends with Ken and Meg Kosh and also a very close co-worker with Bobby and Paula. Despite everyone in Pontyberry calling him Daddy it was unknown who's father he actually was. Series Two In Series two, Daddy and Auntie Brenda become close friends and partners in bowling competitons. Sadly during a bowling game Daddy collapsed and apparently died, it was then revealed that Daddy was actually Paula's father. Paula and Bobby have trouble planning Daddy Simpson's funeral and struggle through it. Daddy's twin brother Uncle Huw Simpson was then introduced. At the funeral to everyone's shock Daddy didn't actually die and this causes runctions between Paula and Dai Kosh. Daddy is shown helping Bobby plan his solo funeral when Paula is taking a break during a mid-life crisis. Daddy struggles with Bobby but Stella helps out at Simpson's. Daddy is also shown attending the 'Got to Dance' auditions and supports Little Alan and Ben Morris at their dance auditions. When Ashley Banjo insults Daddy bringing attention to his speech Daddy attacks Banjo, and supports his daughter's drunken fight with Banjo. Stella later says how Daddy had a good grip on Ashley's hair, revealing he and Daddy had a fight. Series Three Daddy says he will drive and escort Zoe and Luke to their wedding but on the way Daddy crashes into a river leaving him apparently dead. Despite this he is revealed to not have died and at the end of the episode he is insulted no one went to look for him as he turns up, but doesn't tell anyone what happened. Trivia *Sadly the actor who played Daddy (Howell Evans) died on 10th September 2014. External links Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Simpson family Category:Deceased Characters